Oil well stimulation typically involves injecting a fracturing fluid into the well bore at extremely high pressure to create fractures in the rock formation surrounding the bore. The fractures radiate outwardly from the well bore, typically from about 100 to 1000 meters, and extend the surface area from which oil or gas drains into the well. The fracturing fluid typically carries a propping agent, or "proppant," such as sand, so that the fractures are propped open when the pressure on the fracturing fluid is released, and the fracture closes around the propping agent.
Fracturing fluid typically contains a water soluble polymer, such as guar gum or a derivative thereof, that provides appropriate flow characteristics to the fluid and suspends the proppant particle. When pressure on the fracturing fluid is released and the fracture closes around the propping agent, water is forced out and the water-soluble polymer forms a filter cake. This filter cake can prevent oil or gas flow if it is not removed.
Breakers are added to the fracturing fluid to enable removal of the filter cake. Breakers catalyze the breakdown of the polymer in the compacted cake to simple sugars, making the polymer fluid so that it can be pumped out of the well. Currently, breakers are either enzymatic breakers or oxidative breakers.
Oxidative breakers have been widely applied in fracturing applications. Oxidizers react non-specifically with any oxidizable material including hydrocarbons, tubular goods, formation components, and other organic additives. Oxidizers release free radicals that react upon susceptible oxidizable bonds or sites. Free radicals are charged ions with unpaired electrons and are very reactive due to their natural tendency to form electron-pair bonds. Free radicals can be generated from either thermal or catalytic activation of stable oxidative species. The major problem with using oxidative breakers to remove a proppant cake is that reactions involving free radicals are usually very rapid so the proppant cake may become fluid before the pumping treatment is completed.
Encapsulated oxidative breakers were introduced to provide a delayed release of the persulfate breaker payload until after the pumping treatment is complete. However, there are several problems related to using encapsulated breakers in hydraulic fracturing treatments. First, premature release of the oxidative payload sometimes occurs due to product manufacturing imperfections or coating damage resulting from abrasion experienced in pumping the particles through surface equipment, tubulars, and perforations. Second, homogeneous distribution of encapsulated breaker is more difficult within the propped fracture. Since the persulfate is confined to individual encapsulated particles, encapsulated breakers must be added throughout the pumping process to achieve adequate distribution.
Enzymes are a second type of breaker that exhibits a unique ability to act as a bio-catalyst to accelerate chemical reactions. The catalytic activity does not change the enzyme structure during reaction initiation and thus, the enzyme may initiate another reaction, and so on. A polymer-specific enzyme is an enzyme that will align and react with only that particular polymer.
The problem with enzymatic breakers is that they begin catalyzing polymer degradation immediately upon addition. Encapsulating enzymes helps alleviate this problem, but causes the same type of problems described above with encapsulated oxidants. A method is needed to prevent or reduce immediate degradation of enzyme additives, while allowing the enzymes to be evenly dispersed throughout the polymer and to retain their activity.